sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Before the Sequel
Sonic Before the Sequel is a fangame which takes place before Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for the SEGA Genesis. The game was originally released in 2011, but saw a re-release with an original soundtrack along side the second beta of Sonic After the Sequel the following year at SAGE 2012. It was developed by Felipe Daneluz, also known as LakeFeperd, with a soundtrack composed by Falk, KgZ, Andy Tunstall, and Funk Fiction. Story Gameplay The game plays very similar to the original Sonic The Hedgehog games on the SEGA Genesis. The player, controlling either Sonic or Tails, platforms throughout several levels, destroying enemies and using the physics of the game to traverse environments. Sonic and Tails can both use the Spin Dash. Sonic can make use of the Super Peel Out, but not in the form of a figure eight. Tails can fly, much like he did in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. There are 3 acts per zone, with the boss of each zone having its own separate act. Special Stages can be accessed at the end of Act 3 for Sonic and Tails (these acts only get you extra lives, not the Chaos Emeralds). Unique to this game is the addition of "Time Points", which determine your ending at the end of the game. If the player fails to complete the game in under two hours, they will receive the bad ending. If they do beat it in two hours or less, they fight a bonus boss (which is unique to the 2012 release) and the player receives the good ending. because i am stupid Zones Hilltop Heights Zone - The first level of the game, which resembles a combination of Hill Top Zone and Sky Sanctuary Zone. Star Shores Zone - Tails' first level, which seems to take inspiration from Palmtree Panic. The Fuzzies from Yoshi's Island make an appearance in this stage. Rocky Ride Zone - Sonic's second level, taking place in a mountainous region. Act 3 has a large focus on vertical platforming. Lost Levels Zone - Tails' second level, resembling a mix of the Sonic 2 Beta levels; Wood Zone, Hidden Palace Zone, and Dust Hill Zone. Also contains "Ninja Turtles" with Ryu's moves from the Street Fighter series. Sunset Star Zone - Sonic's third level, set in a city. Act 2 has two exits, leading to two different versions of Act 3. This act also contains a gimmick revolving around collectible stars. Metro Madness Zone - Tails' third level. He travels through a subway filled with "puzzles". Fortress Flow Zone - Sonic's fourth level. It is unique from other underwater levels in that Sonic receives a permanent Bubble Shield that allows him to perform a double-jump throughout this zone. Perilous Paradise Zone - Tails' fourth level. The stage is a water level that takes place in some kind of simulated habitat. In Act 2, the forest is set ablaze, much like Angel Island Zone Act 2. It is known for having a glitch involving a bubble. Titanic Tower Zone - Sonic's fifth level. The structure is a massive tower that seems to lead to Robotnik. Sonic and Tails run up the tower, which is very vertically oriented. Cloudy Cloud Zone - Tails' final level, where he gets his new running animation (assuming the player has not changed this setting in the options menu). Takes place in the clouds near the Death Egg. Arcane Altitude Zone - The final full zone in the game, and the only one without a third act. The only zone where the player plays as both Sonic and Tails. Very much resembles Death Egg Zone inside. Death Egg Zone - It all ends here. A duel with the prototype of one of Eggman's strongest creations(a.k.a Death Egg Robot). SAGE 2012 version The SAGE 2012 version of the game has numerous improvements to the game. In addition to a graphical improvement, the game recieved an original soundtrack composed by the team of Falk, KgZ, Andy Tunstall, and Funk Fiction. The soundtrack is widely praised as being one of the best parts of the game, to the point that Jun Senoue has even admitted to liking it. However, the music for the cutscenes and Special Stages from the 2011 version still remain intact. The soundtrack and the game can be downloaded at the Sonic BTS SAGE 2012 splash page. Trivia/Known Bugs * Due to bugs with Adobe Flash, which all the of cutscenes run in, the game can crash on some systems as soon as a cutscene tries to load. This is a problem with the Sonic Worlds engine that is essentially unfixable, leaving some players no choice but to play the game with cutscenes off and go to YouTube to find out what they are missing. Unfortunately, this introduces another bug. By choosing to select the cutscenes off, the game won't allow you to fight against the Perfect Run Final Boss- instead, it takes you straight to the ending screen. If this problem happens to you, here is a link for Adobe Flash 18. * In the Perfect Run Final Boss, if the player hits Dr. Eggman after he begins to explode, the game becomes stuck and unable to finish, forcing the player back a couple levels. Category:Games